Conventionally, products are identified in different ways. For example, a product can be provided with a barcode or a two-dimensional QR code (Quick Response Code), which are for example printed on the packaging of the product. The barcode and the QR code can be read using an optical method, and the product can be identified through comparison with a database. A product can also be provided with a serial number that can be engraved onto the product. Here, too, the serial number can be read using an optical method. It is disadvantageous, however, that the optical reading method is rendered error prone by soiling. It is also possible to identify a product magnetically. For example, a ticket for a parking lot has a magnetic film that can be written to by means of magnetization. The written film can then be read using a magnetic method.
It is also conventional to identify products or living organisms by tagging them with an RFID (radio-frequency identification) transponder. The transponder has an identification code that can be read using a reader device. The RFID identification method, however, has the disadvantage of being relatively expensive, particularly the transponder.
An object of the invention is to create an object that can be identified by marking the object with information in an alternative way. In addition, an alternative method is sought for applying the information to the object and for reading the information from the object.